Alcazath
Alcazath was the feared king and father of the Felarya Titans. He was the first Titan created by the guardians, in order to help defend Felarya against the terrible onslaught and formidable threat presented by the Correctors. Being constructs without personality, titans were the perfect counter to one of the most terrible weapon of the correctors: a devastating mind-affecting attack turning creatures into "grey", essentially making them mindless and obedient drones. Alcazath's power was without equal among Titans, and he was one of the strongest beings of all Felarya, able to shatter a cliff in one blow. The Guardians gave him the Derjakanör, the "Hammer of Creation", a very powerful artifact that allowed him to shape and animate new Titans to help serve his purpose of defending Felarya. A stern guardian, Alcazath lived only to execute orders but he wasn't a mindless golem either. Over time, Alcazath started to slowly developed a mind of his own. Some believe it started through creativity, when he shaped new titans. For a long time, the Titans remained perfectly loyal, watching over the land, keeping it in a stable state, and helping the Guardians defend it against the Correctors. The onslaught went on for centuries in successive waves, leaving deep scars in Felarya every time. The Titans of Alcazath presented the assailants with a formidable challenge however, forming a terrifying ground force, easily replaced when they fell in combat, and immune to their terrible mind-affecting attacks. Alcazath himself demonstrated great efficiency, initiative, and a remarkable tactical sense. He made his main base of operations within what is now known as the Jadong temple, which was originally standing above ground entirely, commanding other such temple fortresses with generals he had created to defend Felarya. As time wore on though, the Titan king began to lose touch with his purpose, slowly changing his stance from a protector of the land to a tyrant- ruling over the races of flesh and magic with his Titan armies, believing the Titans to be the chosen race to lord over the weaker races, having been blessed by the Guardians themselves. He started to act more erratically, becoming violent and intolerant, finally losing his sanity. Most historians agree on the fact that the Correctors were behind this change, able to finally target his mind as Alcazath developed a personality of his own. The new Titans Alcazath shaped were looking more and more monstrous in aspect and the Guardians became increasingly concerned about their creations. They ordered Alcazath to give up his hammer Derjakanör as a sign of submission to their authority, but Alcazath refused and soon prepared his army of Titans for war against their former masters. A gigantic battle took place where the Guardians were faced by both the Titans from within Felarya and the Correctors from outside, leading many to believe the Titans and the Correctors were indeed in league. The Guardians won a decisive victory in the end, but at a terrible cost. Several of them died, and Felarya suffered massive damage that would take centuries to heal. For their part, the Correctors sustained terrible casualties and ceased their attacks for good, and Alcazath was finally cornered and slain. The Guardians chose to erase their past mistake completely, removing his outposts and sinking his temple as a reminder of that mistake, making it his tomb for eternity. They sealed Derjakanör away along with him, to prevent another Titan uprising should it fall into the wrong hands. The lowest regions of the temple would in time become twisted, horrific distortions of their former glory, a reflection of the corruption of the great Titan King. Category:Historical Figures *Credits goes to Asuroth for his ideas about Titan lore.